Karasu Kuro
Karasu Kuro (カラス黒) SL Name: manmodthanatos Age: 21 Gender: Male Status: Married Race: Japanese Job: Homeless vagrant who lives out of the temple with no real job/ Quincy Judge Family: Mother: Yoichi Kuro (Retired Quincy), Wife: Ana Hudor (Bount) Friends: Haimura Echi (Fullbringer) Personality: ''' Karasu is a very cold and calculating, very skillful and witty but filled with an insatiable pride in his people. Karasu himself believes himself to be an angel of the people and will often display that in how he acts and welcomes others into his life, being very kind to those who share in his desires, but very cruel to those who would take up arms against him. He tends to be very cunning, rarely revealing the kind of person he is and where his true talent lies often times attempting to fill opponents with misinformation about his abilities by playing his hand at various focuses to create the illusion that he's a skilled specialist rather then the Quincy Judge himself. Though he is very talented, Karasu will rarely lose his calm and cool, his rage will often appear in the form of a cold expression becoming colder and more logical over time until finally his body will give in to it's rage and completely numb him to the things around him as he fights like a machine bent on the destruction of everything not human around him. Physical Appearance: Karasu wears a white hoodie with tight white pants, he's rarely seen with shoes to help him hear by keeping his feet to the ground. '''History: Karasu grew up a normal boy Quincy when he was young, though at a very young age, he was thrust into a world of war and pain. By the time he was 4, his mother, the previous Judge of the Quincy Tribunal was attacked by a hollow trying to end her life, and though the hollow was easily dispatched, it managed to survive her first assault long enough to let out a powerful shrilled cry for help. The cry was strong enough to cause extreme damage to Karasu's ear drums, perminently deafening him to the world around him. Though there were many who believed Karasu's future was dashed because of this, the boy would not give up, spending hours training with his mother who blamed herself for his disability continued to hone his skills with a powerful desperation. The Tribunal often begged and pleaded for her to give up on him, though over time, Karasu began to reveal himself as a powerful Quincy, hiding within him the power of his Judge mother, and his father who'd mysteriously disappeared before his birth as a legendary vagrant Fullbring. Having inherited his mother's power, Karasu fought relentlessly to overcome his disability over the years until his 7th birthday, his mother officially retired from her position as Judge. Though the reason was never explained to the Tribunal, his mother would admit to Karasu that her reason for leaving was that she no longer carried the Quincy pride in her heart. Karasu at first didn't understand this, but over time, on his 9th birthday, and on the day he would be approved as a Quincy Prosecutor, his mother would tell him that she abandoned her Quincy pride, because her pride in Karasu's effort began to eclipse her love for her people. Feeling the depth of his mother's message, Kessler wouldn't fight her on her decision, instead, he would treasure the pride she felt in him, and let it fuel his growth even further. By the time he was 11, Karasu would already be accepted into the Tribunal as a Marshall, his power in the last 2 years growing to inhuman levels in the process of his brutal training with his mother. His mother just sitting back and watching the Tribunal's hand being forced to accept him, she would happily teach her son the standard gestures and ettiquite to use when talking to the Quincy Tribunal, and he would eagerly absorb whatever knowledge she offered him. Growing stronger and more able every day, by the time he was 12, Karasu had completely overcome his weakness of being deaf, learning to read the vibrations in the air and on the ground to detect when someone was trying to sneak up on him. Karasu became quite adept with stopping sneak attacks against the counsel of elders and to this day continues to work well defending the Marshalls from enemies they cannot seem to defeat. Though, over time, at age 14, Kessler's mother passed away, though her death wasn't as gruesome as those who've lost their life in battle, Kessler was still heart broken over the loss, no longer having anyone to consider him their pride, he spiraled into a deep depression for several months until finally, word of a war against the Shinigami and Arrancar reached his ears. Overwhelmed by rage, Karasu rose to his feet and proceeded to the battlefield. No longer capable of feeling any pain, any remorse, the other Marshalls watched as Karasu would suddenly appear in the fray and begin systematically wiping out any Shinigami or hollow who came into his crosshairs. Mercilessly slaughtering anyone, man or women from both races, Karasu would carve a path through the center of the battle by himself from one end to the other before he'd spilled enough blood to be satisfied. The few Quincy who survived the onslaught were thankful for his intervention, though he didn't have the heart to tell them he didn't fight for their sake. The few that remained, would bend a knee to Karasu in thanks for what he'd done, and for the sake of the future, they'd crowned him their new Judge. Karasu at first didn't understand the gesture, he didn't understand why but he was overwhelmed with gratefulness at their belief in him. His pride returning, Karasu would visit his mother's grave to tell her what happened, and offer her tomb stone. It would be the last time he ever visited her grave, because like his mother, he found a new pride, a pride in the power she'd cherished as she watched him grow. Karasu had his pride as a Quincy to drive him forward through any pain. His Artefact: Name: Izanami no Mikoto Artifact Description: Izanami's artifact is a Bangle to help him focus with a ring on his index finger with 5 faintly loose chains connecting the two together acting as his arrow modifiers Bow Description: Izanami's form resembles a thin sleak arch across Karasu's wrist. When loaded, Izanami will have several arrows revolving around his arm for him to fire freely that will replace themselves almost instantly after being fired. When charging, Izanami's arrows and arch will grow to the size of a Ballistas Quincy Route: Balanced Unique Properties: Name: Azure Flame Arrow Complexity: 2 Limit: None Weakness: None Description: Karasu has a unique modification that allows him use his Reiatsu to Vibrate the air within to ignite a Azure blue flame around it. This allows Karasu to fire an arrow that is not Reishi and Reiatsu based, but making use of physical non-spiritual fire that can incinerate his targets if they aren't careful. Name: Target Marker Arrow Complexity: 3 Limit: None Weakness: None Description: Karasu will be able to fire a Quincy arrow with an illuminated tip, when an opponent is struck with this arrow however, the illumination will transfer to the opponent feeding Karasu's Reiatsu into them on minute levels. This Reiatsu will act as a tracking beacon allowing Karasu's stray arrows to suddenly change directions to target whatever this arrow struck at Karasu's will allowing him to easily track and sense the presence of those effected by the Target Marker by feeling his Reiatsu moving with the opponent's body. If this attack misses the opponent however and hits the environment instead, the Reiatsu of this arrow can suddenly fire back at the opponent who dodged it like a shotgun blast to try to catch them off guard. Name: Necrosis Arrow Complexity: 4 Limit: None Weakness: None Description: Karasu has a very powerful ability to allow him to rust his Necrosis arrows touch. Objects rusted will have a weakened structure making them easy to break and destroy with a physical punch from Karasu. When an object is rusted with a necrosis arrow, it will only rust at the point of contact spreading out with each consecutive arrow eventually rusting the object or person entirely. This effect will rust a person slowly moving along the target's body every post contact is kept spreading along the joints every post. If contact isn't kept, the necrosis will only spread along the victim's body from the point of contact to each possible joint without spreading over said joints. Name: Hungry Ghost Arrow Complexity: 5 Limit: Does no damage without an opponent's Reiatsu at least flaring Weakness: None Description: This unique arrow of Karasu's is very different from a standard arrow. Rather then gathering a lot of power into his bow to fire it, Karasu will intentionally sap his arrow's interior of Reishi allowing it to absorb an opponent's ability (Not necessarily Reiatsu) transforming the Arrow's Reiatsu into a combination of Karasu's and his opponent's Reiatsu firing the opponent's ability back at them. This ability however will only work if the arrow itself is fired through the opponent's ability to absorb it before striking them with it. The opponent cannot be immune to the effects of their own abilities since Hungry Ghost arrow mutates the structure of the ability into something more foreign. His Abilities: Hirenkyaku ( lit: "Flying Screen Step/God Step") is similar to the Shinigami Flash Steps or the Arrancar Sonído. The Quincy Hirenkyaku allows the user to move quickly over short distances. To perform the technique, the user gathers spiritual particles under their feet and rides them to the desired location. Like the air-walking skill displayed by most Arrancar and Shinigami, it can also be used to hover or fly for long distances. Mortal Wound: Quincy arrows have a unique property allowing them to cause serious damage to a target. Wounds caused by Quincy arrows cannot be healed easily with passive abilities preventing Vasto Lorde Arrancars from being able to heal damage caused by a Quincy's attack. When healing a wound caused by a Quincy, only a Genkidou above Level 60 will be able to help even the faintest amount. Ginto Creation: Gintō is a powerful art used by Quincy to create various spells and techniques similar to Shinigami kido but on a much more extreme scale thanks to the Quincy's natural affinity for manipulating Reiatsu and Reishi. Creating Kido is not very difficult however the level of power crafted into the Ginto is equal to the user's level at the time of creation. After creation these Ginto spells can be passed to another person of any rank to be used, however, they will not be able to create one of the same level until they reach that level themself. Ransōtengai (lit. "heavenly wild puppet suit") — This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. (Note: This ability can only be used to allow for movement when paralyzed through a disability rather then physical force binding movement.) Captain Class Tier 1: Can be used without restriction Quincy: Letzt Stil (Final Form): is the last resort for a Quincy reached after removing the Sanrei Glove. It gives the user a tremendous amount of power, but at the price of loss of their powers upon its completion. When activated Letzt Stil will advance it's user by 3 Tiers allowing them to fight as if they were 3 tiers higher before losing their ability to focus Reishi into their Spirit bows. (Note: This can only be obtained at Captain Class tier 3) His Ginto: Name: Heizen Limit: This can only be made after attaining Spiritually Adept Tier 2 Weakness: None Incantation: "Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice - Heizen!" Description: This technique creates a transparent, rectangular beam of energy from the silver tubes? which then slices through the opponent. Name: Gritz Limit: This can only be made after attaining Spiritually Adept Tier 2 Weakness: None Incantation: "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed - Gritz!" Description: This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross which envelops its target. Name: Spirit Chains Limit: This can only be made after attaining Spiritually Adept Tier 2 Weakness: Needs to be in eyeshot of object/target Incantation: Through my energy weave the metal, feel the binding hold it tight - Spirit chains! Description: Forms chains - which appear like physical chains, only slightly glowy. Can wrap, bind. (Note: Can be used in combination with Phen Granite's Chain Arrow) Name: Wolke Limit: This can only be made after attaining Captain Class Tier 1 Weakness: None Incantation: "Tilt the goblet to the west - Wolke!" Description: This technique uses a silver tube to create a large blast of energy. Name: Sprenger Limit: This can only be made after attaining Captain Class Tier 3 Weakness: Takes 1 post to set up 1 Seele Schnider before activation Incantation: "Return to ash all that stands before me - Sprenger!" Description: This technique uses five Seele Schneiders to create a pentagon-shaped seal which, when activated, causes a massive explosion within its borders. When an object or a person stands within the middle of the Pentagon the placement of the fifth Seele Schneider can trap them by wrapping and binding their legs to the ground with dense spirit particles. The Seele Schneiders function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of spirit particles to create the explosion. The liquid inside a silver tube acts as the trigger. The preparations for the technique combined with the charging time for the Seele Schneiders make its use in battle impractical unless the user has a partner that can stall to buy time, or has enough strength to create the formation while under attack His Equipment: Name: Quincy Cross Limit: None Weakness: None Usage Limit: None Description: Standard equipment for any Quincy, the Quincy Cross acts as the focus for a Quincy bow. The cross need not necessarily be in a cross shaped but is instead an artifact of great importance to the Quincy. Name: Reishi Serum Limit: This can only be made after attaining Captain Class Tier 1 Weakness: Takes 1 post to use Usage Limit: Once per week Description: Reishi Serum is a unique piece of equipment made through processing and thickening Reishi into it's most pure form before placing it into a capsule like container to keep it fresh. When this capsule is swallowed, it will take 1 full post for the Serum to take effect before the user's body will regenerate to it's prime physical condition. This serum however is very difficult to make and it becomes very easy to overdose on the purified Reishi limiting the user to consuming it only once every week before their life is at risk. Name: Seele Schneider (German for "Soul Cutter") Limit: This can only be made after attaining Captain Class Tier 2 Weakness: None Usage Limit: None Description: The Seele Schneider is a thin sword that can be fired similarly to an arrow. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw: the spirit particles of its blade vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, loosening the molecular bonds between any spirit matter it cuts so that the Quincy user may easily absorb the freed spirit particles. Name: Sanrei Glove Limit: This can only be made after attaining Captain Class Tier 3 Weakness: None Usage Limit: None Description: This is a powerful Quincy artifact that can increase a Quincy's power exponentially, but requires a dangerous and exhausting type of resistance training by wearing it for a week while constantly firing spiritual arrows to master. The glove works by scattering the spirit particles in the surrounding area, making it much harder to form a working bow. If a Quincy can summon a bow and use it for the required amount of time, they will have undergone a massive increase in power. When removed, however, the user will be overwhelmed by their own heightened ability to gather spirit particles - first transforming them into a being of tremendous strength, the Quincy: Letzt Stil, before "burning out" and losing their Quincy powers as the body abandons the ability to gather spiritrons. Category:Quincy